Abilities
Abilities can belong to Creatures or Artifacts. Abilities may be Rank I, II, III, or IV and this indicates how likely the ability is to happen. Each rank increases ability's proc chance by 10% or 15%. Abilites' ranks increase along with cards' ranks. Acid Trap Creature can deal damage equal to 20% of the attack stat to any enemy creature that enters the battlefield. Trigger: enemy creature entering the battlefield. May activate multiple times. Cards with this ability: Malevolus Ancient Power When summoned, Eron can tap into his connection to the Nameless to increase his attack by 125%. Trigger: entering the battlefield. Cards with this ability: Eron, God Paladin Area of Effect The creature can attack all enemies when played. Trigger: entering the battlefield. If it procs creature will target all lanes in all its attacks until it dies. Cards with this ability: Helebrio's Wand, Thundermaul Backs to Wall All allies' attack power increases by 30% when player's mage takes damage. Trigger: own mage hit. May activate multiple times. Cards with this ability: Elepheleon, Eraxylon, Eron's Sword, Ice Elemental, Lukine Mantle, Manticore Baleful Presence Body Sacrifice Each turn, the creature drains its own health for increased attack power. Trigger: beginning of a turn. Loses 10% health, gains 20% attack. Cards with this ability: Elapholith, Golem Core, Vampyressa, Abyssal Steel, Knight of the Third Dawn Cannot Block, The creature's opponent attacks the mage directly. Trigger: this creature entering the battlefield or opponent entering the battlefield in front of this creature. If it procs that opponent will not be able to hit this creature and will attack a mage instead in all its attacks until it dies. Other opponents may still attack this creature normally when under the effect of hold the line or gang up and with abilities like charge or area of effect. Cards with this ability: Spectral Falcon Charge Can also deal damage to the target's neighbour on a successful attack. Trigger: attacking. May activate multiple times. Cards with this ability: Auroch, Battle Bear, Thrasher, Tremor Worm, Vodyanoi, Wolfrider Cloak Can make the opponent attack a random ally creature. Trigger: entering the battlefield. If it procs, opponent in front of this creature will attack a random target during his next attack. Cards with this ability: Cloak of Darkness, Drakrill Mantle, Feth, Mender Disciple, Nestor Confuse A successful hit can make the target attack itself. Trigger: attacking. Cards with this ability: Fallen Angel, Ferradren, Sphinx Claw, Will-o-Wisp Death Surge When this creature dies, it speeds up its least healthiest ally. Trigger: death. Cards with this ability: Behemoth, Phial of Souls Death Trap When in play, can kill an enemy creature moving to the front line of battle. Trigger: enemy creature entering the battlefield. May activate multiple times. Cards with this ability: Heodan's Avatar Double Attack The creature can strike twice on each attack. Trigger: attacking. First of two hits will do about 50% of listed attack damage. Using a double attack artifact on a double attack creature may result in triple strike. Cards with this ability: Cirroleth, Crazed Lamias, Hullkarren, Lorien's Lance, Gargoyle Draining Aura Attacker can lose 20% attack power when it damages the creature. Trigger: being hit. May activate multiple times. Cards with this ability: Amia, Dullahan, Engazer Eyes, Lich Entangle An attacker that damages the creature can be incapacitated for 3 turns. Trigger: being attacked. May activate multiple times. Cards with this ability: Kulking, Patasola, Rootweaver, Tarankor Flowing Attack Even on a miss, the creature still deals damage. Trigger: missing with an attack. Cards with this ability: Assassin's Mask, Gladiator, Ice Dagger, Wolf Totem Gang Up When damaged makes all allies attack the strongest enemy creature. Trigger: being attacked. Cards with this ability: Imp, Grimgask, Sunburst Dragon Go for the Throat When any creature nears death, show no mercy by attacking with full strength. Trigger: enemy creature's health dropping below 40%. This ability will activate outside of creature's turn. Cards with this ability: Cernunnos Hand of Fate When this card is drawn from the deck, the fastest enemy dies instantly. Trigger: being drawn into the staging area. Cards with this ability: Anubis Harden When ally is damaged, X% chance of gaining health. Trigger: Being attacked or ally being attacked. Each activation will heal this creature for 10% of its max health. Itt can not raise health over the maximum. Cards with this ability: Dread Elemental, Blood amulet Hold the Line When dying, forces the strongest opponent creature to attack the player's healthiest ally. Trigger: death. A creature under the effect of this ability will lose a turn if there are no oppossing creatures on the board during its next attack. Also, this ability may cause Cannot Block ability to affect multiple opponents if the creature targeted by one affected by Hold the Line has it. Cards with this ability: Centaur, Horn of Kandrass, Pact Amulet, Sword of the Vanguard Infected When dying, can deal damage to enemy. Trigger: death. When there is no enemy in front of this creature at the moment of its death, damage is dealt to enemy mage. Cards with this ability: Engorged, Flesh Construct, Gladiator Spider, Harpy, Marras, Plague Elf Inspiring Example When summoned, increases the attack power of friendly creatures. Trigger: entering the battlefield. Bonus is removed from allies upon this creature's death. Cards with this ability: Iris, Sacred Bow Mind the Gap Friendly creatures shift one place when the player's mage takes damage. Trigger: own mage hit. Creatures will always move downwards. Cards with this ability: Ethermancer, Mender Enchantress, Reaver Natural Armor When hit, the creature can also dealsdamage to its attacker. Trigger: being attacked. Cards with this ability: Bramble, Dread Rask, Fire Elemental, Priomor, Shockhorn, Magnus' Shield Protection from Ethereal Reduces damage from ethereal creatures by 15%. Trigger: being attacked. Cards with this ability: Heodan's Amulet Riddler Can slow all enemies by 1 when summoned. Trigger: entering the battlefield. Cards with this ability: Manakros, Orb of Dold, Rahko, Sphinx Riposte Can counter attack the enemy when damaged. Trigger: being attacked. Counter attack deals about 50% listed attack damage. Cards with this ability: Battleforged, Mythbreaker Shadow Poison Enemies take 20% ongoing damage per turn for 4 turns. Trigger: attacking. Ongoing damage starts on the same turn attack inflicting it landed. Cards with this ability: Shadow Dragon Shifter Chance of swapping position with a random friendly creature each turn. Trigger: beginning of a turn. Cards with this ability: Ettin, Hippogriff Shockwave Can wound all creatures when the creature is summoned. Trigger: entering the battlefield. Will deal about 20% listed attack damage to all creatures, both allies and foes. Cards with this ability: Sangur Fiend, Ukko Speed of the Wind Increases speed of all allies by 1 when summoned. Trigger: entering the battlefield. Cards with this ability: Gauntlets of Speed, Ilmatar, Eron, Wand of Morketh Stone Gaze When summoned, can incapacitate its opponent for 5 rounds Trigger: entering the battlefield. Cards with this ability: Archmage Emila, Basilisk, Gorgon, Ice Dragon Strength Stealer Can gain 20% attack power when an enemy dies. Trigger: any opponent creature dies. Cards with this ability: Cryophoenix, Fume Spitter, Jewel of Irridia, Overwatch, Praetor, Siphoning Kukuri Stunning Mage Enemy creatures that damages your mage can be incapacitated for 5 rounds. Trigger: own mage hit. Death of creature with this ability will instantly end the effect. Cards with that ability: Naga Tentacle Strike When this creature lands a hit, it can incapacitate all enemies for 5 rounds. Trigger: attacking. Death of creature with this ability will instantly end its effect. Cards with this ability: Kraken, Undercity Feeder Transfusion Upon attacking, transfuse 50% of attack damage into life force for your least healthy ally. Trigger: attacking. This ability can not increase the health above maximum. Cards with this ability: Dragon Scale Shield Trip to Hell On death, can remove its attacker from play. Trigger: death. Contrary to what description says, it kills random opponent, not necessarilly the attacker. Cards with this ability: Aspect of Origith, Baduhenna, Balon, demon eye, Baphomet, Sir Halleal Turn the Tide If your mage health goes below 40%, makes the creature and all allies target all enemies. Trigger: own mage health goes below 40% while this creature is on board. Cards with this ability: Amaterasu Unblockable The creature attacks the mage directly. Trigger: entering the battlefield. If it procs, creature will continue to attack enemy mage directly until it dies. Cards with this ability: Cavewing, Genie Category:Spellstorm Category:Cards , PlooffCategory:Abilities